


Working Late

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Reconstruction Corps AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of Fox, Riyo Chuchi, Fives, and Echo after the war in the Reconstruction Corps AU.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CC-1010 | Fox, Echo & Fox, Riyo Chuchi & Echo, Riyo Chuchi & Fives, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 57
Kudos: 189
Collections: Commander Fox, Echo&Fives





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> All my notes wouldn't fit here, so they're in the body of the post. O_o;;
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/CTv3WRaLEHo)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Okay, I have so much to blabber about. This image is to blame for me starting to write fics, because I had the image in mind, but there was no way I could explain everything that lead up to this moment with images. So, if you want to know about some of the stuff that went down to get Fox, Echo, and Fives working together in green armor, these two fics explain a couple of the pivotal moments:

[That's not how it happened. This is how it happened.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033334)  
[Modulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097483)

This image takes place about three months after "Modulation." Fox was impressed with Fives's investigative skills in "That's not how it happened. This is how it happened," so as things with the United Republic and Coruscant Guard were rapidly changing after the war, he asked Fives if he'd be interested in working with the CG. Fives acts in a detective-style role, which suits his ARC skills well. He works on some of the most sensitive, high-priority investigations, not just on Coruscant, but all over the Galaxy. Echo, having acquired a new skill set (albeit against his will), is just stepping into his role as the head of information security for the CG. He works out of the new CG offices, but also travels around and works with Fives frequently when they need to collect data from computer systems or infiltrate high security locations.

Fox considered leaving the CG after the war, but with all the fundamental changes in the Galaxy's politics at the time, he decided to stay on as Commander - with pay, of course. He has a lot of ideas for the future of the CG, and has begun implementing them. He's also been seeing the Mind Healers at the Temple since Cody coerced him into it shortly after the war ended. Palpatine had temporarily activated Fox's chip and mind-tricked him who knows how many times, so he was in bad shape. The other CG commanders, Thire, Stone, and Thorn, were also manipulated, but they were much better off than Fox, who took the brunt of it. At this point, all of the CG commanders still have sessions with the Mind Healers once a week.

Echo is recovering, but he's still got some weight and strength to gain back, so he tends to take off some of his ARC gear when he gets tired later in the day. His pale hair is inspired by [this image](https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/622455506970263552/so-i-really-do-have-a-thing-with-a-man-bun) by amiro-art. I had a friend whose hair was curly, then turned straight after she had chemotherapy, so I thought this was an interesting way of showing the stress Echo's body had been under in the stasis pod.

Fives is still head over heels that he has Echo back, and is enjoying utilizing all his smarts in his new position.

The CG has recently moved into a new building, and the boys are settled in their office. Fox, who is definitely *not* sentimental (don't you even think it), wanted to keep his beat up old chair that he's had since the beginning of his time as CG Commander. The three of them are working late this evening, so Riyo decided to pop by and bring them some takeout (this is totally a nod to amukmuk's amazing Foxiyo fic, "[Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201005/chapters/63762676)").

Things have changed for her a lot, as well, as the United Republic's governmental structure is being overhauled. But despite all the hard work, she's really making positive changes now. And she's relieved that Fox is so much happier and doesn't get that faraway look in his eyes like he used to.

I have to thank the wonderful folks on my Twitch streams for all kinds of great input! I designed the takeout bag with the Kuroneko (Yamato Transport) logo in mind, and asked the chat for ideas on a name. I read "Tookaway" and almost died because it's such a delightfully genius pun. XD And after talking with people in the chat I decided on green for the Coruscant Guard's new color. I don't think any of the CG boys would want to wear the same red associated with Palpatine all the time, so this green is for new beginnings. <3

And look what five-5-5 made for me! [The Tookaway bag in real life](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/post/641964464204398593/djaskrghjsfkgsakfghksfghasfhgksfghfkghf), dlhfdhsadghsghf!!

Let's see, what...? Oh yeah, Fives's coffee! On the stream chat we got in this whole discussion of what kind of coffee he's drinking. We decided that the clones were all just used to crappy black coffee, so that's what they drank. But one day Echo goes out to a shop to order coffee for them, and decides to get some obnoxiously complicated sugar bomb of a drink to annoy Fives. The problem is, Fives love it, which drives Echo crazy. Fives keeps trying to find weird drinks that Echo will like, but Echo hates them and just keeps giving them to Thorn, who's a sugar addict and not complaining at all. The CG occasionally has to hide their coffee maker in a locker to stop Fox from having too much caffeine. Everyone knows the combination but him, though various CG staff have found him trying to break into the locker several times.

Okay, that took forever. On to the actual image, which took about 42 hours, minus all the planning time:

[**This link**](https://i.imgur.com/Gd2brqa.jpg) should take you to the full size image on Imgur.

[Image ID: A digital illustration of The Clone Wars characters, Fox, Riyo Chuchi, Fives, and Echo. They are in an office lit by late afternoon sunlight coming through a window off the left side of the canvas. Fox is on the left side of the canvas, leaning back in a beat up black rolling chair with his feet under a desk. He's wearing armor painted green instead of red, but no helmet, and looking up at Riyo with a smile. Riyo is standing, leaning over Fox's face, and has a hand on his chest. His hand is on her wrist. Riyo is smiling and has a gold headdress on, similar to the ones she wears in The Clone Wars. She is wearing a purple shirt, turquoise skirt, and dark brown boots. While she's bent over Fox, she is extending her left hand to the right, holding out a brown paper takeout bag. It has a simplified logo of a tooka on it, with "Tookaway" written in Basic underneath. Echo is leaning back against a desk on the right side of the canvas, reaching out to take the bag with his prosthetic right hand. The prosthesis resembles Anakin's, but has a scomp link attached to it. Echo is wearing his ARC gear minus the pauldrons, spaulders, and armor on his arms and hands. His 501st blue markings are now painted green. He is a little thinner than the other clones, has several metal ports attached to his skull, and his hair is almost white. He's smiling at Riyo. Fives is sitting in a chair between Echo and the viewer. His legs are under the desk on the right that Echo is leaning against, but he's twisted in the rolling chair so that he can see Fox and Riyo. He's wearing his ARC gear, minus the pauldrons, and armor on his arms and hands. His 501st blue armor designs are also green. He's has his mouth open and is smiling at Fox and Riyo, as though he's talking. One hand is resting on a datapad on the desk, next to a coffee cup. The wall on the right side of the canvas, behind Echo, is covered in glowing monitors and buttons. The back wall, opposite the viewer, has a large patch of sunlight on it, partially blocked by the shadows of window blinds. There is a closed door on that wall, as well as some small panels with glowing button, a scomp link socket, and a framed certificate. On the left side of the back wall, behind Fox, is a set of shelves and lockers. Fox's helmet is on the bottom shelf. The middle shelf holds stacks of datapads. The top shelf has two potted plants on it, as well as a small holophoto of four clones in the old Coruscant Guard red armor. End ID.]

The United Republic's new emblem:

[Image ID: The Republic cog in black, surrounded by simplified, symmetrical flames in orange. End ID.]

And the Coruscant Guard's:

[Image ID: The United Republic emblem above, but in the same green as the Coruscant Guard's new paint color. The emblem is inside the outline of a green shield. End ID.]


End file.
